Skittles
by Kisa Kisa Yum Yum
Summary: Summary: Our gazes locked and I saw my future in his eyes. Then he grabbed the last package of Skittles. "Oh HELL no!" AU sasusaku


**Summary: Our gazes locked and I saw my future in his eyes. Then he grabbed the last package of Skittles. "Oh HELL no!" AU sasusaku**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Skittles, or Mountain Dew. Just so ya know.**

* * *

><p>"Just give me a minute, Pig!" I yelled over my shoulder. "I need something for the road!"<p>

"Candy addiction is a medical condition-!" Ino yelled back.

"Keep repeating that to yourself and you'll lull your tiny brain to sleep with the pretty rhyme…"

I laughed openly as she took her shoe off and threw it at me. With her poor aim, it ended up five feet to my left. I skipped over and retrieved it, then pretended to kiss it. An unwanted smile tugged at her lips at my goofiness, and she managed to catch it when I threw a clean pass. "Get me whatever has fewer calories!" she said as I opened the door to the gas station.

"Right-I'll get you some store-bought air!" I shot back. She opened her mouth-probably to tell me the amount of calories in the air-but I stepped inside and shut the door before she could make a sound.

I gave the clerk a polite smile and exchanged pleasantries, then headed to the back of the store to the refrigerated drinks. As I stood there comparing water-who knew that water had calories?-, the store's door opened and the quiet atmosphere got… loud.

"Do. You. Sell. Ramen. Here?" a blonde man demanded, his expression fierce.

The clerk frowned at him. "This is a convenience store, not a ramen stand."

"So…. You DON'T sell ramen here?"

"Of course not."

"THEN IT'S NOT VERY CONVENIENT, IS IT?"

"Shut the hell up, you pitiful excuse for a best friend."

I nearly peed my pants. Literally. The guy standing in the doorway was the HAWTest man I'd ever seen-and I live in _Konoha,_ home of the hot guy. A warm feeling hit my stomach, kind of how I feel when I eat some of my deliciously favorite candy, and I wanted to launch myself over the bags of chips and popcorn and sink my teeth into his-uh, shoulder, let's go with shoulder.

I grabbed a random bottle of water and a Mountain Dew, then, my eyes on the hawt guy up front, slowly made my way to the candy aisle.

"You shut up, you pathetic excuse for a boy scout!"

"Dobe, I've told you a million times, _we're NOT boy scouts_!"

I pressed the hand holding my drink to my mouth to prevent the giggle from alerting them to my presence, but I needn't have bothered, for in the next second the blonde was scanning the small store-and then he saw me. "Oi! Did you know your hair is pink?" he asked loudly, his expression dumbfounded.

"Uh, yeah, funny thing actually. It's usually neon orange, but it keeps switching itself back." The sarcastic reply slipped out without thought and my cheeks automatically flamed when the hawt guy's attention shifted to me, and he smirked.

"Really?"

"No, you baka, she was being sarcastic," his hawtie-ness answered for me. "Do you have to harass innocent bystanders? Just get some stuff and shut up."

The blonde pouted. "Geez, Sasuke-teme, you're so mean to me! What kind of a best friend are you?"

I didn't want to be caught staring, so I flushed and gazed at the colorful packages of candy as I turned this new information over in my head. 'Sasuke... What a hot name!'

"Excuse me."

I jumped and almost screamed at the voice so close to me and turned to see that his hawtie-ness was standing right beside me, his eyes zeroed in on my face. With cheeks the exact temperature of the Sun, I stammered, "Wh-what?"

He gestured to the candy I was blocking and repeated, "Excuse me."

"O-oh!" I automatically moved to the side and gave him a mega-watt smile. "Sorry about that! I'm not all there, ya know?"

Our gazes locked, and I saw my future in his eyes as he smirked. "No problem," he said smoothly-then reached down and grabbed the last package of Skittles.

I froze. Oh HELL no! "Did. You. Just. Take. The. Last. Pack. Of. Skittles?"

His right eyebrow rose in question. "Yeah, I did. Is that an issue?"

I laughed. "Oh no, not at all… That is, if you value your penis and want it to stay attached to your balls."

"….what?"

"Just hand over the bag." Seriously, don't _fuck_ with my Skittles. Fer real. I held out my hand expectantly and fixed him with a glare.

He seemed unaffected. "Hmmm, let me think…. Nope, sorry, can't do that." Then he turned and walked away from me. He walked _away _from _me_.

I followed.

"I don't think you understand, whoever you are. I _need _those Skittles!" I told him angrily, stamping my foot on the floor. Turning to the blonde, I said, "Can't you do something?"

He looked dumbfounded. "Uh, like what?"

"I dunno… Punch him or something?"

"No way! Sasuke-teme is _waaaaaay_ stronger than me. He'd kick my ass _and _break my ramen-eatin' hand. Sorry, uh… What's your name?"

I folded my arms over my chest and cocked my hip to the side. "Sakura. And you?"

"Naruto! And that weirdo over there who took your Skittles is Sasuke! He's in college!"

"…." As if I really needed to know that. This Naruto guy isn't the sharpest kunai in the weapon pouch. "Alright then, Sasuke, if that _is_ your real name, give me back my Skittles!"

"They're not YOUR Skittles!" he told me stubbornly. "And-what do you mean, 'If that is your real name'? Who names their kid Sakura, anyway?"

"My awesome parents, that's who! Now gimme my Skittles!"

He smirked and held up the package temptingly. "Nope, sorry. If you want them, you'll have to get them."

Let me just remind you all of something. I, Haruno Sakura, am a bit of a candy addict. I love Skittles. And I also love hawt guys. So what did I do?

I did what any normal crazed Skittle-addict _would _do.

I jumped him.

His eyes widened as one hundred and fifteen pounds of furious, determined girl flew at him and knocked him to the floor. Naruto gaped like a fish from the sidelines as I wrestled Sasuke for the bag. I think my fist may have connected with his cheekbone-it sure felt like it did-and I came dangerously close to damaging the organ that would produce my future babies, but after an intense thirty-second scuffle, I emerged victorious with the red bag. "Yes!" I cried out, holding the bag aloft proudly. "With this bag, I shall fuel my candy-addiction and someday, somehow, rule the world! Mwaahahahahahaha!"

The clerk, who was sitting behind the counter flipping through a copy of Konoha Digest, said, without glancing up, "We have more Skittles in stock. Would you like me to get a bag for you, ma'am?"

"Uh…." I glanced down at Sasuke, who was disheveled and dirty but _still _quite sexy (and staring at me as if he'd never seen the likes of me before), and shook my head. "No thank you, but I think that this gentleman would like some."

"…this _gentleman_ would like it if you got off of him. He can't breathe."

I jumped up and smiled down at him sheepishly. "Whoops! Um, sorry about that…. Hey, did you happen to see where my water and MD went?"

Naruto pointed out the bottles I'd thrown to the floor and I scooped them up, my cheeks burning in embarrassment, and I stepped over Sasuke to put my purchases on the counter. "Oh wait, I need a pack of sugar-free gum for mah friend, doesn't really matter what brand, so long as it's disgusting. Yeah, okay, and… Hey Sasuke, you want anything?"

He was still on the floor, but at my words, he stood up slowly and glared. "And why are you asking me? You just took my Skittles! Unless you're planning on giving them back-"

"No no, good sir, I was merely trying to be polite! Sheesh, never mind, ya big baby! Okay, so that's it. How much do I owe you, sir?"

The clerk glanced at my items and punched something into the register, then named a figure in a bored sort of way. I dug into my wallet and pulled out several ryo, then placed them on the counter. "Damn, Ino-Pig owes me for this one." I got my change and lifted the bag full of my purchases, then hesitated. My polite upbringing wouldn't let me just _leave_.

Sighing, I turned back to the boys and smiled. "Sorry that I caused you both so much trouble. It's just… candy makes me do strange things."

Naruto grinned and saluted me. "No problem! Sasuke-teme forgives you!"

"No, he doesn't," Sasuke corrected him, still glaring. "I'm still pretty pissed."

"Well…." I played with the mat by the door with my foot, trying to get up the nerve to do what I wanted to do. After a few minutes of courage-building, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a pen. "How about this," I said conversationally, moving to where Sasuke stood and uncapping the pen. "I'm just a poor girl trying to pay her way through med school, and I don't really have the money right now to pay you back for any damages that might have occurred during our scuffle, so how about I give you my number and you can call me some other time so that we can come to some sort of agreement concerning this whole thing?"

Before he could answer, I grabbed his arm and quickly wrote down my name and number, with great flourishes and hearts, over the length of his forearm. When I was done, I sealed it with a light kiss to his skin (dear Kami, it was pure heaven) and recapped my pen with a smile. "There. Now you have no choice."

Naruto was laughing behind him, so I threatened him with my pen and he quickly sobered. Sasuke was blinking, as if he wasn't sure what to do or say, then he smirked down at me. "Alright. I'll call you, then."

"You better," I retorted with a grin, dropping his arm and spinning on my heel. "Within the next few days, thanks." And then I left the store, my heart hammering in my chest and my breath coming in little pants.

Ino was waiting (impatiently) by the car, tapping her foot against the ground, and she scowled when she saw me. "Took ya long enough, Forehead-Hey, what's up with you?"

I shook my head and smiled. "I'll tell you when I can breathe." I reached into the bag and pulled out my hard-earned Skittles, ripped the package open, and popped one in my mouth. And I wasn't at all surprised that it was the best damn Skittle I've ever tasted.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know where the hell this came from, all I know is that this summary was floating in my head for about a year, and I finally finished it. Random nonsense that shouldn't be reviewed, but ya know… Review, please? For me?<strong>


End file.
